The present invention provides a new electrophilic addition agent. This material is attractive as it is bifunctional -- having, in a relatively very small molecule, an active epoxide group and an active sultone group. The sultone group can function chemically in a manner analogous to propane sultone, the epoxide in a manner analogous to ethylene oxide.